


Of Scarves and Bad Habits

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is incompetent in the arts of wearing scarves so it’s up to Changmin to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scarves and Bad Habits

“Hyung are you seriously planning on going to class like that?” Changmin asked from where he was perched on the edge of the couch.

Yunho turned around to face the younger man also known as his roommate and boyfriend, with a slightly confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong with this? You said it was going to be cold today and to wear more clothes so I listened and did as you said right?”

Changmin sighed and walked over to stand in front of the older man.

“I told you to wear more clothes, not drape things over your body so you’ll end up tripping over them within five steps out the door,” he admonished lowering his gaze and grabbing the ends of the scarf that were touching the floor.

Yunho followed Changmin’s gaze and _ahh-ed_ in response.

Changmin smirked, twirling the ends of the scarf around his wrists watching as the older man flushed lightly on his cheeks in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho mumbled sheepishly.

Changmin resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks and set to wrapping the scarf around the elder’s neck while grumbling something along the lines of ‘should know how to wear a scarf by now’, although there was no real heat behind the words. Yunho couldn’t help but smile as he let his roommate help dress him.

“W-what, stop staring,” Changmin stuttered lowering his gaze from the intense look he seemed to be getting.

“But I like staring at you, especially when you’re being so sweet to me,” Yunho replied simply, his affectionate smile slowly morphing into a silly goofy grin.

“Pfft who said I was being sweet to you, I just don’t want to see you making a fool of yourself as you trip over your own ridiculously long scarf,” Changmin immediately retaliated back with a huff as he continued on with his task.

“But you bought it for me so does that mean it’s your fault?” Yunho said with a grin.

Changmin huffed again.

“Well next time I’ll make sure not to buy you something you don’t know how to wear correctly.”

“Aww but I won’t need to know since you’ll be here to help me anyway.”

Changmin’s heart beat faster at the words and he suddenly felt weak at the knees.

“W-whatever,” was the only response his mind could come up with as he ducked his head down in embarrassment.

Yunho grinned wrapping his arms around Changmin’s slim waist and pulling him close.

“You’re cute when you blush,” he whispered before pressing their lips together, not giving Changmin a chance to reply.

A gasp followed by a soft whimper escaped past Changmin’s lips as he reached his hands up to cling to Yunho’s shoulders, the ends of the scarf still wrapped loosely around his wrists.

Yunho loved kissing Changmin, it was so sweet and he loved how Changmin always melted so easily in his arms from it; so different from the snarky personality Changmin portrayed outside on the school campus.

“We’re … going to be … late,” Changmin whispered between kisses after a few minutes.

Yunho whined and pressed one last lingering kiss against Changmin’s lips before pulling away reluctantly. This time it was Changmin’s turn to smile at his boyfriend for his somewhat childish but cute behaviour.

Taking a step back, Changmin quickly finished his task off bringing the ends of the scarf to the front and tying them together in a knot.

“There that should do the trick,” Changmin whispered to himself in satisfaction.

“Thank you Min-ah,” Yunho said with a smile.

“It’s nothing,” Changmin replied off-handily.

“When will you just admit that you’re doing this out of your love for me?” Yunho asked with a dramatic sigh.

Changmin grinned.

“The day you break off all your bad habits is the day that I’ll admit I did all this out of my love for you.”

Yunho huffed and leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

“You’re no fun Minnie-ah~”

Changmin chuckled.

“Fine just the worst habits then. The day you stop squeezing the toothpaste from the middle of the tube and stop wearing my underwear, how’s that?”

Yunho grinned and stole a quick kiss before pulling back.

“But I don’t squeeze the toothpaste from the middle anymore. You got me one of those bathroom appliances that squeeze it out for you from the bottom. And as for the underwear, I only end up wearing your underwear after we’ve had se-”

Changmin gasped and clamped a hand to his lover’s mouth before he could finish the sentence off.

“T-that doesn’t give you the excuse to wear my underwear though!”

“But I just wear the first thing that I can find in the dark,” Yunho mumbled with a pout.

“You could turn on the light if it’s dark,” Changmin pointed out.

“But then I’d wake you up from sleeping.”

“Pfft you’re just using silly excuses. And it doesn’t matter if you turn the light on or off because I always end up waking up anyway when you’re not next to m-ah!” Changmin quickly put a hand up to cover his mouth but it was too late. Yunho heard the rest of the unfinished sentence and gasped in surprise.

“Really?”

Changmin stayed silent refusing to answer while suddenly deciding that the top button of Yunho’s cardigan looked very interesting.

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho whispered.

Changmin sighed and took a deep breath before resigning himself to his fate.

“Fine yes, I admit I can’t sleep without you next to me so don’t bother trying to wake up quietly for your early classes anymore, because I’m going to end up waking up either way. I really don’t care if you wear my underwear or squeeze the toothpaste from the middle anymore. It’s annoying but they’re a part the reason of why I fell for you. There you happy now?”

Yunho grinned.

“Very,” and enveloped the younger man in a hug.

Changmin huffed pretending to be annoyed but then Yunho whispered those three words into his ear and Changmin smiled his rare smile as he burrowed deeper into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“I love you too,” he whispered just as quietly before pulling back and looking Yunho in the eyes. He gave a quick peck to Yunho’s lips before stepping back and tugging on the scarf to make sure it wasn’t going to come undone anytime soon.

“Come on, we need to get going or we’ll be late for class,” he stated and when Yunho made no move to walk, still too shocked from Changmin’s actions, Changmin grabbed his hand and tugged him along with him out the door.

Being Yunho’s roommate and boyfriend was hard work but Changmin wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in November 2011 [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/13798.html) :)


End file.
